legouniversefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Drigle
Elite Sword Hi Drigle, sorry I don;t have what you're looking for. Try my friend MMchamp in-game. PatchM142 23:22, January 28, 2011 (UTC)PatchM143 Reply: team We aren't really a team per se, just kind of a group of friends. You can come along any time ya want. :) Jamesster.LEGO 01:46, March 3, 2011 (UTC) Re: Thanks Your welcome, and no there is no way for non-admins to delete pages. The best you can do is mark them with the delete template for myself and Mythrun to take care of. 21:37, March 5, 2011 (UTC) Hovertext/Tooltips I've created a template that allows us to use hovertext (tooltips) in articles. Template:ht has the basic code and explanation, and Template talk:ht has a number of examples in use to showcase ways in which it can be used. -- 05:43, March 8, 2011 (UTC) Shinobi 1) The game files upgrade every monday 2) Paradox doesnt have double hand weapons so the picture is false 3) those Hello Drigle. We meet again. ProfArchibaldHale 07:40, March 11, 2011 (UTC) When did we already meet??? Drigle 11:58, March 11, 2011 (UTC) Hello. Hey,I saw your message on my Talk Page. Thx for the message Same here. I'd come, but I'm out of game time, and have been since Feb. :( Sorry. 19:11, March 17, 2011 (UTC) Re:Video Thx for showing me the video, I subscribed and liked your vid. How did you make the vid? Using Fraps? NickAsteroid. 10:49, March 28, 2011. (UTC) P.S why does my page not exist when i highlight my name?????? If you've got the time, please check out this survey! - StM RE: LOL ? Flex217 00:36, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Oh, its a glitch. Flex217 00:38, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Drigle 15:23, April 1, 2011 (UTC) I was trying to use a template in a template. Flex217 00:41, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Testing RE: BF Ok. (Note this is NOT a prank i already did them) Flex217 15:24, April 1, 2011 (UTC) I can't get into the game >:( Flex217 15:30, April 1, 2011 (UTC) RE: wegame is it free? besides i use the PrtScrn buttion it save it in the documents folder under LEGO Creations>Pictures.Vertigo Loop glitch video is funny. Flex217 15:33, April 1, 2011 (UTC) yes it is free. Drigle 15:40, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Ok, i'll download it later and make a youtube account. Flex217 15:42, April 1, 2011 (UTC) LOL! You did it to Mythrun! did what? 16:38, April 1, 2011 (UTC) nevermind. Flex217 If you edit YOU will be banned. Come to my grove prop #Get on #Go to my prop Flex217 17:07, April 1, 2011 (UTC) OK. I will give you the briefcase if you join Typhonus and I. Vanda Darkflame your one of those paradox haters arent you, you think vanda is in league with the baron. But no, she has a cruh on Duke! * maniacal laughter * Zapzapper Where in the game files did you discover the name Zapzapper for the Valliant Weapon? Remember that if it is not verifiable it is speculation, and therefore is in violation of the LEGO Universe Wiki Policy/TOS. If that is the case it must be confined to your User Blog or User Page. ;) See you in the Universe! :) LegoFan101~ You can take my word for it that Zapzapper is found in the Locale files as the Inventor Valiant Weapon. Same with Slitherstriker as the Adventurer weapon. Kryiptuun 14:26, April 5, 2011 (UTC) The Zapzapper Inventor Valiant Weapon Locale.xml. and you dont need to sound so much like a mythran, seriously? your not even an admin i dont think Nope, I'm not. But Mythrun asked me to set up the policy, and if he or a staff member can't check this first then it's up to the users to do so. ;) As long as it's in Locale, it's fine. :) LegoFan101~ The Slitherstriker was actually once named Asp Kicker, but... you can already guess why that was changed LOL. Ah, yes "the asp kicker" Drigle 14:17, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Jazzermb - Talk ? Why are you using XP? ARCTrooperFlex 13:38, April 8, 2011 (UTC) XP????? Whats XP? unless your talking about windows xp i have no idea what ur talking about drigle 13:44, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Yes, I'm talking about Windows XP. ARCTrooperFlex 21:24, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Why does it matter why I use it? drigle 21:30, April 8, 2011 (UTC) It doesn't, but it's like 10 years old. ARCTrooperFlex 21:34, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Hey are you online right now? 22:11, April 8, 2011 (UTC) you just missed him. ARCTrooperFlex 22:16, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Party Party all day at my grove prop cuz ITS MY BIRTHDAY! ARCTrooperFlex 14:57, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Oh i asked for it from not getting it. ARCTrooperFlex 21:13, April 11, 2011 (UTC) it redirected me to the main LU account page. ARCTrooperFlex 12:59, April 14, 2011 (UTC) Do you have a parent account? if so get on it, if not, ask a parent or something to make an account then link theres to yours, i just made up an account. Drigle 13:00, April 14, 2011 (UTC) I'm trying to make my own parent account RE:Mosaic hat Sorry, don't have one. 21:04, April 14, 2011 (UTC) GRR!!!!! every one that might do it doesnt have one, and tghe people that do dont want the stuff. Drigle 22:04, April 14, 2011 (UTC) Cool. Hey Drigle, would you like to join my wiki? 16:39, May 2, 2011 (UTC) I never known you had the same casual clothes as me so don't call me a copycatModernShortyBuilder 11:49, May 10, 2011 (UTC) Yeah,the caual outfit looks the same,but y shirt has short sleeves ModernShortyBuilder 11:54, May 10, 2011 (UTC) In response As far as joining the team goes, you'll need to apply on the team website. I'll be sure to look at your blog. What do you mean by "PC"? PatchM142 14:02, May 15, 2011 (UTC) RE: In response Drigle Means Pic. And Drigle, i believe your looking for the image in your PASSPORT at the BEGGINING. <<< iJazzermb in the passport. Ah, man i feel like such an Idiot. Drigle 14:22, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Please, visit my Wiki, Request for adminship too. http://legouniverseprops.wikia.com/wiki/LEGO_Universe_Propertys_Wiki/Request_for_adminship Please visit my Wiki And request for adminship, please, i have nobody there! http://legouniverseprops.wikia.com/wiki/LEGO_Universe_Propertys_Wiki/Request_for_adminship RE:Teams? LEGO_Universe_Wiki:Manual_of_Style#What_pages_NOT_to_make 16:44, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Aura Mar No worries, all fixed! ;D Also, could you please check out Forum:LUSW Policy? Thanks! :) Hey, Just replying to our message! Really most "popular minifigs" hang in nimbus and are just friends with other populars. I am not really popular but injoy hanging out with friends! I always like to remmeber one thing- The Game isnt about how many cool items or rares you have! Its about having good nice friends who injoy playing the game with me! Thanks for messaging me Dagg! Your the first one to do so! -Knoxes "Elite Forester" REPLY: Sutoro Hatto It's a good picture, and we can use it for now, but we will need a new one. NPC pictures should be taken in: *PNG Format *As high quality as possible Although you've done a great job with the cropping, I will retake the picture at some point with a higher quality, (not saying I can do it now). -PatchM142 I'm ashmed to ask, but.... have you got unnecessary Game Card? - Tahu512